caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noddite/Qubba Bandits Code
This is what I've been able to find on the Qubba Bandits unit as shown here. pushstring "faction" pushbyte 21 pushstring "name" pushshort 6656 pushstring "aggressive" pushfalse pushstring "averagePeopleNum" pushbyte 15 pushstring "slavers" pushtrue pushstring "transportSlaves" pushbyte 0 pushstring "money" pushshort 2500 pushstring "totalWeaponsPercentage" pushdouble 1.1 pushstring "peopleLevel" pushdouble 1.1 pushstring "peopleExperience" pushdouble 1.1 pushstring "weapons" pushstring "item" pushbyte 120 pushstring "probability" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 146 pushstring "probability" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 27 pushstring "probability" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 26 pushstring "probability" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 203 pushstring "probability" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 newarray 5 pushstring "equipment" pushstring "item" pushshort 168 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 1 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 20 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 64 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 30 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 75 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 5 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 121 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 5 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 147 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 5 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 41 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 1 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushbyte 40 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 10 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 204 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 5 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 152 pushstring "amount" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 153 pushstring "amount" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 201 pushstring "amount" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 200 pushstring "amount" pushdouble 0.2 newobject 2 pushstring "item" pushshort 202 pushstring "amount" pushdouble 0.1 newobject 2 newarray 14 pushstring "transport" pushstring "type" pushbyte 3 pushstring "amount" pushbyte 1 pushstring "exactPerPerson" pushtrue newobject 3 newarray 1 newobject 13 Interpretation faction: 21 = Qubba Bandits name: 6656 = Displays Qubba Bandits as the name. aggressive: pushfalse = Will not initiate combat with your caravan. averagePeopleNum: 15 = Unit count is based on 15 men, plus or minus a few. slavers: false = If you can trade with the Qubba Bandits faction, this group will not buy or sell slaves. transportsSlaves: 0 = They will never spawn with slaves. Positive integers like 1 or 2 means a group does. money: 2500 = Average money carried by group, varies up to 20% in either direction. Range is 2,000-3,000. totalWeaponsPercentage: 1.1 = Everybody's packing. peopleLevel: 1.1 = Their stats aren't that high. peopleExperience: 1.1 = Neither is their experience. weapons: *120 = M16 *146 = AKM *27 = M1 Bazooka *26 = Flamethrower *203 = MG 42 equipment: *168 = Big Plastic Jerrycan *1 = Water *64 = Fuel *75 = Jerboa Meat *121 = 5.56 NATO FMJBT *147 = 7.62x39mm FMJ *41 = Crossbow Bolt Standard *40 = Flamethrower Fuel Standard *204 = 7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *152 = Iron Plate *153 = Pot Helmet *201 = Military Helmet *200 = Military Armor *202 = Federation Helmet transport *'type: 3' = Toecutter *'amount: 1' = each person causes this many Toecutters to spawn. *'exactPerPerson: pushtrue' = enough animals/vehicles will spawn so everyone can ride. Category:Blog posts